


What a Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Evan Needs a Hug, For once it isn't past midnight when I'm posting this, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Multi, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delirious breaks the news that he's going to become a father.Evan crumbles on the inside.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Jonathan | H2ODelirious/Liz Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	What a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> [ DISCLAIMER ]  
> This small drabble-thing is not to force anything onto anyone mentioned here. I respect their personal lives and this was only made for entertainment purposes. If they openly say they don't like this I will gladly take this and any fic I've written about them down without any question. It's not my intention to make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> Soo, I've been wanting to write since I haven't in a while, so I did. It apparently turned into angst and is very short : D. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me
> 
> Also, go give Delirious and Liz your support as they're going to have a child! Well, give them all the support in general, but Babylirious is on their way! Moo won't be the only dad anymore

“Liz and I are going to have a baby!” Delirious announces cheerfully over the group call. A chorus of congratulations and shocked remarks erupt from the group, as well as a ‘Babylirious’ joke thrown in there. Although, Vanoss remains eerily silent.

It feels like a knife was just driven right through his heart, the pain in his chest throbbing profusely. Evan’s blood runs cold as the older male’s voice echoes through his head, everything else drowning out and becoming muffled.

He can’t breathe. His throat feels tight and it’s like he’s suffocating. He hardly notices that he tightens his grip on his mouse, knuckles turning white. He abruptly snaps out of his daze as he hears his friends calling out to him.  
  
“Evan? Ya okay there?” Nogla questions. Clearly, they’re all waiting for him to speak. They noticed how quiet he's being. _Fuck._

He swallows forcefully, releasing a shaky breath. He forces his shoulders to relax, but not completely. “Uh, y—yeah. Congrats,” he says, but he doesn’t feel genuine about a single word that comes from his mouth. He should be happy for the other man, but he isn't; he's too overwhelmed by the pain. The room suddenly feels too small for him, as if the walls are closing in on him.

“The news shocked you that much? To be fair, none of us expected Delirious of all people to be the next one to have a kid in our group,” Tyler then teases.

“Hey!” shouts the soon-to-be-dad. “I’ll be an amazing father!”

The longer this conversation goes on, the sicker Evan feels as bile crawls up the back of his throat. He forces it back, now scavenging his brain for any excuses to leave. He wants out as soon as possible. He might explode if he stays any minute further.

“I—I forgot that I got some things to do today,” the Canadian lies through the grit of his teeth. “You all can play without me. I'll see you all later,” and with that, he leaves the call without waiting for any response from the guys.

Once everything falls silent through his headset, he yanks it off his head and almost slams it onto his desk. He finally snaps, tears cascading down his face as a strangled sob rips through his throat. He sinks back into his chair, his body trembling harshly as he lets his emotions flow freely.

Evan buries his face into his hands, tugging at his hair out of pure frustration and distress. His heart clenches painfully. He just sits there and cries for who knows how long.

He’s an idiot for thinking he ever had a chance. He never had a chance to begin with. He knows Delirious has been dating his girlfriend for a while; he knows he should’ve gotten over these stupid feelings a long time ago; he thought he was. So, why did it feel like he was reliving the dreadful feeling knowing he couldn’t have him all over again? It stung. Badly. He wants it to stop.

What a fool he is. What a Goddamn fool.


End file.
